


Brag of my Heart

by ryerim



Series: Kalon Universe [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Jihan and Taekook are idiots, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryerim/pseuds/ryerim
Summary: From Mingyu daydreaming about Wonwoo and his glasses to Wonwoo meeting his biological father and Jihan and Taekook falling in love somewhere in between.Basically the secret menu of Kalon.





	1. Stutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu only met the guy yesterday night, but he's pretty sure he's in love with Jeon Wonwoo.

 ( **Kalon Chapter 1 )**

 

 

 

Mingyu wakes up to a loud banging sound, his _very_ nice dream popping like a bubble and dropping him into the miserable reality that is his dirty bedroom. 

He groans and slides his head under his pillow to block out the sounds, but they only get louder and are followed by a few swearwords. 

Mingyu reaches his arm out and blindly pats the surface of his nightstand for his phone, bringing it close to his face to check the time. 

The banging stops, and angry footsteps approach Mingyu’s bedroom, and the door will burst open in three, two, one—

“The toaster’s not working!” 

Mingyu whines and snuggles deeper into his mattress, cold air immediately slipping into his warm and stuffy bedroom. 

“Wake up and help me.”

“It’s eight in the morning.”

Minghao doesn’t move from his spot in the doorframe, not looking relenting at all, not even when Mingyu peeks out from under his pillow to give him his puppy eyes. “Wake up and help me if you know what’s good for you.” He says and leaves with that. 

And honestly, no matter how tired Mingyu is, he knows better than testing his roommates’ patience, so a minute later he’s putting on a pair of sweatpants and slips into a moderately clean shirt before making his way to their kitchen. 

Mingyu takes a single look at the toaster before he spots the problem, walking over to fix it. It has loose contact, which is probably why their neighbours from above wanted to throw it away in the first place, but Minghao and him aren’t in a place to be picky so they took it after asking for permission.

He holds the cable up until it reaches the shelf above where he holds it in place by putting a heavy pot on top of it. “You gotta hold it up like this.” 

And sure enough, the toaster light starts glowing red. 

“That’s so sad.” Minghao frowns at the entire set-up. “We’re broke.”

“Yes, we are.” 

“Sit down.” Minghao mutters. “I’ll make you coffee.” 

Mingyu gives him a knowing smile because no matter how much of an asshole Minghao can be at times; he _loves_ Mingyu. Minghao doesn’t just make coffee for anyone. 

“So.” Minghao starts around a yawn, his back turned to him where he’s filling up the kettle with water. “Jeon Wonwoo going to be your next target? You have a thing for nerdy guys now?” 

And it’s only then that Mingyu remembers everything that happened the night before.

Him spilling his beer on Wonwoo’s shirt, them talking on the fire escape, Wonwoo being too drunk to even walk so Mingyu had to take him to bed where they—

A frown etches itself on Mingyu’s features. 

They _cuddled._

Mingyu doesn’t just… cuddle with strangers. Kissing? Yeah, sure, no big deal. Making out? Maybe, if he’s really into them. 

But cuddling isn’t something he does unless he’s serious with that person, and Minghao seems to think the same, because he shoots Mingyu a pointed look over his shoulder.

“Got nothing to say?” He chuckles. “When Soonyoung and me found you guys you were like, holding hands and shit.”

Mingyu feels the tips of his ears prickle, a smile tugging on his lips at the memory. Wonwoo was just so _soft_ , the way he felt when Mingyu wrapped his arms around him, the way he spoke and how gentle he was with touching Mingyu, and his _glasses,_ holy shit…

“Oh my god.” Minghao cackles, sliding over Mingyu’s cup of coffee before sitting down in front of him on the table. “Are you seriously blushing?” 

“Shut up.” Mingyu mutters, hiding the bottom half of his face behind his cup. “He was cute, what was I supposed to do?”

Minghao regards him with a calm, calculating look before he sighs and takes a dramatic sip from his coffee. “You better let go of that idea real quick, man.”

“Why?” 

“Do you _know_ who Jeon Wonwoo is?” Minghao scoffs. “The guy barely leaves his house. As far as I know the only friend he has is Soonyoung. That’s weird.” 

“Stop being so dramatic. I saw him talking to Seungkwan and Hansol.” 

“Gyu, he’s a _prude_.” Minghao gives him an urgent look. “You don’t stand a chance, okay? I’m just trying to be a good friend here and save you from unnecessary heartbreak.” 

Mingyu purses his lips, mulling over the idea in his head. “He didn’t seem like he was _not_ interested in me, though.”

“The guy was drunk.” Minghao says, his shoulders dropping when Mingyu gives him a small smile. “No, come on Gyu, you can’t be serious…”

“You don’t understand.” Mingyu gives up and drops his head on the table with a groan. “Hao he was so… so _cute_.”  


“You already said that.”

“He was so cute and adorable and like, he made me want to protect him and shit.” Mingyu whines, ignoring Minghao’s dry, and judging look. “Like I wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and feed him ice cream, that level of cute.”

“I get it. He was cute.” Minghao sighs. “There are a lot more, less complicated cute people out there, though. You really don’t want to get caught up in this mess.”  


“Mess?” Mingyu lifts his head so he can look at his best friend. “What kind of mess?”

“That’s not my place to tell you.” Minghao shrugs his shoulders. “I just know what Soonyoung told me about him, which is that he’s really reserved and not usually interested in dating people.” 

Mingyu frowns at that. “But we’re in college. Who doesn’t like dating?”  


“Wonwoo, apparently.” 

“But I want to date him.” Mingyu says, making Minghao choke on his coffee.

“Okay, hold your fucking horses—“

“No, give me Soonyoung’s number.” Mingyu pushes his chair back. “Have you seen that guy? What if he goes outside today and someone else asks him out?”  


“Stop!” Minghao huffs and kicks him under the table. “Did you not listen to anything I told you? He isn’t like your freaking exes! If you—“ He stops and presses his eyes closed. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. If you _really_ want to ask him out—“

“Ask who out?” 

Mingyu startles when a sleepy looking Jeonghan walks inside, wearing Minghao’s shirt and sweatpants. “Where the fuck did _you_ come from?”

Jeonghan nudges Minghao over so he can sit down on the chair next to him, taking his cup of coffee as well. “I crashed here. So what were you guys talking about?”  


“Mingyu fell in love yesterday night.”

“Okay, I didn’t fall in love you asshole.” Mingyu mutters, but Jeonghan gets this creepy glint in his eyes when Mingyu blushes and looks away. 

“Interesting.” He muses, taking a sip from the bitter coffee because Minghao drinks his coffee black, with no sugar. “So who’s the unlucky person?” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Jeon Wonwoo.” Minghao says, rolling his eyes when Mingyu blushes all over again at the mention of the name. 

“Wow, okay. Didn’t expect that.” Jeonghan tilts his head, eyes narrowed like he’s trying to bring up Wonwoo’s face in his mind. “He doesn’t really strike me as the type you’d usually go for, to be honest.”

“I know.” Mingyu sighs, starting to feel a little bit dejected at his friends’ reactions to him being so obviously enchanted by Jeon Wonwoo. 

“So what exactly happened?” Jeonghan asks, sounding genuinely curious contrary to Minghao who looks bored out of his mind. “Did you hook up with him?”

“What? No!” Mingyu exclaims, feeling offended on Wonwoo’s part because that guy seemed so damn innocent Mingyu’s heart aches just at the memory of it all. “We just… we talked and we… cuddled.” 

“You cuddled.”

“Yes.”

“And nothing else happened.”

“No.”

“This is a joke, right?” 

Mingyu groans, hiding his face in the bend of his elbow. “What do I do? Hyung he was such a _cutie_.” Mingyu thinks about how nice it felt when Wonwoo snuggled up against him, how warm and soft he was and his heart suddenly beats a little faster at the memory.

He whines in misery and Jeonghan chuckles, reaching out to pat his head. 

“I’m sorry, this is just surprising.” He says, making awkward there-there motions with his hand until Mingyu swats his hands away in annoyance. “Hey, look, there’s no reason to be so miserable right now. Wonwoo might be interested, who knows?”

“But Minghao said I don’t stand a chance.”

“Well, Minghao is a shitty friend.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “I can talk to Soonyoung, make sure he brings Wonwoo along when we go out next time, so you can talk to him again. How does that sound?”

Mingyu lifts his head again, eyes wide in excitement. “You’d do that?”

“Of course.”

Mingyu’s heart stutters in his chest at the prospect of seeing Wonwoo again. He wants to see him again _right now_ , he wants to talk to him when he’s sober, wants to tell him how incredibly cute he is until he believes it because yesterday night Wonwoo definitely seemed like he was lacking self confidence and that makes Mingyu _mad_ because how can Wonwoo think so lowly of himself when he’s so damn cute—

“Jesus, Gyu, calm down. You look like you’re about to pop a boner.” Minghao grumbles at the dopey smile on Mingyu’s face. 

“Yeah, a heart boner, maybe.” Jeonghan smiles and shakes his head because Mingyu isn’t even listening to them, too busy thinking about how Wonwoo played with his fingers yesterday night.

Also yes, that most certainly is a heart boner.

Mingyu won’t even try to deny it. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back in the kalon universe! like the summary of this says (it’s an awful summary pls don't mention it), this will be a mixture of mingyu’s point of view of certain scenes, meanie scenes that i didn't include at all, jihan and taekook's stories (those will be a chapter each), but mostly it will be mingyu and wonwoo after the final chapter of kalon. i already have a few chapters set but if you have things you really want to read, please go ahead and tell me! i mostly made this a series because i wanted to say thank you for all the love kalon received so this is essentially a gift for you guys anyway :) 
> 
> (also the chapters will vary in length, they will definitely not always be this short so don’t worry about that!)


	2. Just a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu finds out what happened at Sohye's birthday party.

**( Kalon Chapter 6 )**

 

 

There’s a pair of shoes carelessly tossed aside when Mingyu gets home that night that can’t possibly belong to Minghao because his roommate doesn’t ever wear anything that’s not Nike or Supreme.

Mingyu’s whole back is aching from his five-hour long study session at the library, hunched over the desk on those pathetic excuses for chairs trying to cram as much information into his head as possible.

He’s greeted by the sight of someone crouching in front of their fridge, their face hidden behind the door where they’ve stuck their face inside.

Mingyu drops his bag and approaches the person, knocking his knuckles against the door to get their attention.

Jeonghan pops his head up and smiles at him. “I invited myself in.”

“I can see that.” Mingyu sighs and walks past him to grab a mug from the shelf, flicking the button of their kettle to boil some water for a coffee. “What are you looking for?”

“I don’t know,” Jeonghan answers and shuts the door again. “I was hungry.”

Mingyu hums as he rips open a pack of instant coffee. “We don’t have anything. Haven’t gone grocery shopping this week.”

Jeonghan nods his head and gives him a long look from where’s leaning against the fridge now, his arms crossed over his chest. The top part of his hair which is longer given the undercut he has is pulled up into a small bun. Mingyu thinks he looks ridiculous but he's probably the only one that feels that way, given the fact that Jeonghan's got women and men throwing themselves at him wherever he goes. “The whole school’s talking about you, you know?”

“Are they?” Mingyu flatly asks.

“About you and Sohye.”

This makes Mingyu hesitate for a second. He knew people were going to talk after some idiots posted their kiss on their snapchat stories but he thought it would die down once a few days had passed.

Sohye’s birthday was five days ago.

“Do they seriously have nothing better to do?” Mingyu grunts, stirring his coffee. “Sorry, did you want one, too?”

Jeonghan shakes his head no. “Aren’t you worried about Sohye?”

“Why would I be?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because she’s in love with you?” Jeonghan scoffs.

Mingyu’s eyebrows twitches in irritation. “I made it clear to her that I only see her as a friend, hyung. What else can I do?”

“You shouldn’t have kissed her, then.”

“She wanted it!”

“Yeah, now she’ll just get her hopes up again and you will—“

“Why do you care?” Mingyu asks a little too harshly. He’s tired from an entire day full of classes and he has to get up early tomorrow to go and help uncle get a job done before lunch time; he really can’t handle one of Jeonghan’s life lessons right now.

“I don’t, really.” Jeonghan, as always, is unimpressed by Mingyu’s bratty attitude. He raises an eyebrow at him, his jaw clenching for a second. “I’m just saying you might send out mixed signals. Not just to Sohye.”

Mingyu’s cup stops midway to his lips and his eyes flicker up to meet Jeonghan’s from across the question. “What are you talking about?”

“Wonwoo was at the party, too,” Jeonghan reminds him, and the mention of the boy’s name has some of the coffee spilling on Mingyu’s hand, who hisses in pain and hastily puts the mug down.

“I know he was,” Mingyu manages to say after a few seconds, pretending his chest doesn’t constrict at the thought of Wonwoo. “I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“He saw you two kiss.”

“So what?” Mingyu manages to say without giving away how his whole nerves perked up at the mere mention of Wonwoo’s name.

The rejection is still too fresh on his mind.

And yeah, sure, it’s not the first time Wonwoo has rejected him. In a way, Wonwoo’s been rejecting him ever since they met, shutting down all of Mingyu’s attempts at flirting with him.

But the last time they properly talked felt really… final. Like Wonwoo honestly did not see him that way and didn’t want Mingyu to keep trying anymore, and Mingyu isn’t that much of an idiot to keep pestering the boy if he clearly didn’t feel comfortable with it.

In all honesty, Mingyu would’ve just let it go the first time Wonwoo turned down his offer of a date back at that club; if Wonwoo was someone else, that is.

But Wonwoo is Wonwoo, and somehow, for some fucked up reason, the older boy has Mingyu wrapped around his finger and Mingyu just can’t seem to get rid of these feelings he has for him.

And he tried, okay? Boy, did he try.

He tried hitting up other people at clubs or at school, most of which were better looking that Wonwoo (according to Minghao) but it always felt wrong to kiss them or do anything more with them, so Mingyu always ended up leaving with a sorry excuse.

And avoiding Wonwoo has been  _hard_. He’s over at the guy’s house almost every other day to tutor Chan and so far hasn’t been able to come up with an excuse as to why they shouldstart having their tutoring sessions somewhere else, especially when Wonwoo’s place is so conveniently close to both Mingyu’s school and uncle’s shop.

There’s no way Wonwoo doesn’t notice and he just hopes the older boy doesn’t realize how much planning Mingyu puts in those tutoring nights so there’s absolutely no way he’ll run into Wonwoo at any point.

It’s turning into a huge problem, because this has never happened to him before, and Mingyu has no idea how to deal with those feelings.

“Last time I checked you were running after that guy like a lost puppy,” Jeonghan mutters. His eyes are blazing and as always, Mingyu feels like the older boy can see straight through him. No matter what Mingyu says, Jeonghan just knows the true meaning behind his words, which is why Mingyu’s so damn conflicted about the older boy.

“That was before he made it clear to me that he doesn’t feel that way about me,” Mingyu answers, clearing his throat and taking a sip from his coffee. The hot liquid burns his tongue and he winces at the pain.

Jeonghan falls silent for the next fifteen seconds, his gaze boring into the side of Mingyu’s face. Mingyu turns to face him properly, waiting for him to speak. “We kissed.”

The clock hanging on the wall ticks loudly in the background in the following silence.

Mingyu’s heart drops to his stomach, his hand tightening around the handle of the mug in his hands. “What?”

“I kissed Wonwoo,” Jeonghan calmly repeats, the words feeling like a slap to Mingyu’s face.

It takes his exhausted brain a few moments to process those words and once they sink in, Mingyu lets out a weak chuckle. “You’re just messing with me.”

“No. At Sohye’s birthday party, Wonwoo and I kissed.” Jeonghan’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and he looks like a lion starting at his prey right now. “I’ve never lied to you before, Gyu, you know that.”

Mingyu stares into the older boy’s eyes for long enough to understand that Jeonghan is – in fact – telling the truth, and that realization makes his poor heart crack around the edges. “Why would you do that?”

“Because—“

“What because?” Mingyu interrupts, setting the mug down roughly, making more of the coffee spill over on the marble counter. “Hyung what the fuck?!”

“Listen to me,” Jeonghan says, his voice still way too calm for Mingyu’s liking.

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“Mingyu—“

“It’s  _Wonwoo,_ ” Mingyu shakily spits out. “You could have literally anyone in the world but you go ahead and kiss the one person I’ve been miserable about for the past month, what kind of friend—“

“Wonwoo wanted me to do it.”

Mingyu’s breath falters, and his eyebrows knit together in in confusion. “He what?”

“Wonwoo asked me to kiss him,” Jeonghan clears his throat. “So I did.”

The faucet in the kitchen is dripping loudly in tandem with his heartbeat, almost mockingly.

What does a guy do when he’s told that the person he’s been pining after for several weeks, who’s rejected him more than once, went ahead and kissed one of his closest friends because he  _wanted_  to.

Wonwoo doesn’t even like being close to Mingyu, let alone wanting Mingyu to kiss him.

He already knew his feelings weren’t reciprocated and Mingyu thought he came to accept it over the past week in which he didn’t talk to Wonwoo, but judging by the way his heart is throbbing in his chest right now, he’d obviously still had hope.

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan gently says, trying to pull Mingyu out of his daze. “Look, if you want me to be honest, I’m pretty sure the only reason he asked me to kiss him is because—“

“I don’t care,” Mingyu interrupts, clearing his throat and pretending his nose isn’t prickling pathetically like he’s about to cry. He’s a grown ass guy. There’s nothing to cry about. Wonwoo’s just another dude who doesn’t want him. It’s not that big of a deal. “He can do whatever he wants.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “You don’t really mean that.”

“I’m going to bed.”

“It’s eight—“

“ _Goodnight_ , hyung.”

Mingyu roughly grabs his backpack from the floor and shuts the door to his bedroom too forcefully, which will probably get them another complaint from their neighbours but he’s past the point of caring at this point of the day.

He doesn’t even care slipping into clothes, just crawls into bed in his underwear and proceeds to press his face into his pillow.

The traffic outside is still going strong since it’s quite early in the evening, Mingyu’s deep breathing quiet and drowning in the sounds of cars rushing past and people chattering down on the streets.

Mingyu takes another deep breath, willing the aching in his heart to go away, but his brain decides that it’s the perfect time to think about Wonwoo’s cute smile, the way he blushes when Mingyu teases or flirts a little too much, the way his skin felt against Mingyu’s palm whenever they held hands.

And then he thinks about Sohye’s birthday party, wonders what he was doing when Wonwoo and Jeonghan snuck away to kiss.

They  _kissed_.

Mingyu’s heart cracks a bit more at the thought, and suddenly his face crumbles and tears well up in his eyes.

He doesn’t understand why it hurts so much, why he cares so much about a stupid kiss or what makes Wonwoo so special that his rejection is having this bad of an effect on Mingyu.

_Stop crying you idiot._

Mingyu doesn’t know how long he lies in his bed, his shoulders trembling from how hard he’s trying to stop the wetness in his eyes to spill over but it could be an hour or only ten minutes later that there’s a knock in his door, followed by a sliver of light shining into his room as the door cracks open.

“Gyu?” Minghao quietly speaks, stepping inside and closing the door again behind him. “You awake?”

Mingyu didn’t even hear his roommate coming home. He hastily rubs his cheeks against the pillow and clears his throat. “Hey. When did you get back?”

He was supposed to be out on a date with Eunji for another few hours, unless it went horrible, which Mingyu hopes it didn’t because Minghao’s been after this girl for months now.

“Just now,” Minghao says, shuffling closer until he’s hovering above Mingyu on the bed. “Jeonghan hyung texted me, so I left early.”

Mingyu tenses up at the mention of Jeonghan since it’s automatically followed up by various images of his friend kissing Wonwoo which feels like another kick to his already beat up heart. “You shouldn’t have.”

Minghao falls silent for a second before the mattress dips next to Mingyu when his roommate sits down on the bed. “Hey. Look at me.”

“Hao,” Mingyu says miserably, burrowing his face further into his pillow. “I’m tired. Can we talk tomorrow?”  


“What happened?” Minghao wants to know, as always completely foregoing Mingyu’s request.

“Nothing happened.”

“Why did Jeonghan hyung tell me to check up on you if nothing happened?”

“Because he likes to play mom all the time.”

“Gyu.”

“What?”

“Why are you crying?”

Mingyu should’ve known better than hoping for Minghao not to notice; they’ve been practically living on top of each other for months now, his roommate would probably notice something was off with him just by a small tilt of his voice.

“Wonwoo—” Mingyu starts and stops when Minghao lets out an exasperated groan at the name.

“Seriously?” Minghao sighs and flops backwards on the bed, his back pillowed on Mingyu’s ass. “You’re still not over that dude?”

“Him and Jeonghan hyung kissed.”

This makes Minghao sit up again, his hand finding Mingyu’s shoulder. “Wait,  _what_?”

“Hyung told me,” Mingyu mumbles into the pillow. “At Sohye’s party. They kissed.”

“What the  _fuck_ ,” Minghao mutters, his hand squeezing Mingyu’s shoulder comfortingly. “Why would hyung do that? He’d never go after someone one of us—“

“Wonwoo wanted to kiss him,” Mingyu interrupts him, his voice cracking at the end. “It wasn’t Jeonghan hyung.”

Minghao swears again under his breath and his hand wanders from Mingyu’s shoulder to the back of his head where he curls his fingers into Mingyu’s locks, stroking his hair gently. “I’m sorry, man.”

Mingyu feels a lump form in his throat and curls his arms tighter around the pillow, nodding his head. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not,” Minghao sighs. “You’ve been moping around because of this dude for weeks now. Don’t tell me it’s fine.”

Mingyu stays silent because he’s just scared he might start sobbing like a baby again if he opens his mouth, so Minghao breaks the silence instead.

“That’s a really shitty move on Wonwoo’s part, you know? He knows you’re close with Jeonghan hyung, and he  _knows_  you have feelings for him.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Mingyu mumbles, his lower lip wobbling when Minghao sighs and pets his hair some more.

“You should confront him about it.”

“Who? Wonwoo?”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“He owes you an answer, man. He can’t just kiss one of your best friends and expect you to be okay with it.”  


“He doesn’t owe me anything.”  


“He wouldn’t have done that if he cared about you.”

Mingyu flinches, hard, and Minghao curses himself and scrambles to lie down on top of him, covering Mingyu’s back with his chest and nuzzling the sides of their faces together. Mingyu thinks he should appreciate it; it doesn’t happen often that Minghao feels like cuddling.

The warmth feels soothing nonetheless.

“I’m sorry, Gyu,” Minghao mumbles. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Mingyu sniffles pathetically. “Too late.”

Minghao sighs and mumbles something in Chinese that Mingyu doesn’t understand. “Aren’t you still tutoring his little brother? You should talk to him, then.”

“Hao, I  _can’t_.”

“Why not?”

“Because I…” Mingyu lets out a frustrated sigh and just hides his face further in the pillow.

“Do you really like him that much?” Minghao asks quietly, his voice strangely serious.

Mingyu gulps and gives a small nod of his head.

His phone suddenly chimes up where it’s lying next to him and Minghao picks it up before Mingyu can even turn his head.

“Speaking of the devil,” His roommate mutters and holds the phone in front of Mingyu’s face.

Mingyu lifts his head and squints at the screen, still sniffling a bit, and his heart freezes a bit when he reads the message Chan just sent him.

 

**From: Chan**

> Mingyu hyung! About those books, I don't have time to pick them up tomorrow

> Is it ok if wonwoo hyung picks them up for me?

 

“That’s a sign, dude.” Minghao nudges him from where he’s still lying on top of him. “You need to talk to Wonwoo.”

Mingyu gulps and moves until he’s leaning on his elbows so he can hold the phone. He stares at the screen for thirty seconds before making a decision and typing his answer back.

 

**To: Chan**

hey channie :) sure thing, tell him to drop by at uncle's shop at seven! <

 

 

**From: Chan**

> will do! thanks again Mingyu hyung. Have fun at your parents' :)) 

 

 

Minghao sighs from where he’s been resting his chin on top of Mingyu’s head, reading the chat on Mingyu’s phone. “Good. The sooner your confront him about it the better.”

Mingyu distractedly nods his head.

He hasn’t properly talked to Wonwoo in weeks, excluding their brief encounter at Sohye’s birthday party when he was too busy making sure Sohye didn’t throw up all over him to pay attention to Wonwoo even though he wanted to smile at him and maybe hold his hand because Wonwoo's hand feels perfectly good when it's clasped within Mingyu's own—

He’s scared, to say the least, because there’s only so many times he can handle getting rejected, but Wonwoo and him have the same circle of friends and he knows he can’t avoid the older boy forever.

They need to sort this out for Mingyu’s sake.

And Minghao’s right; the sooner Mingyu gets over Wonwoo, the better.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mingyu shut up you'll never be over him. 
> 
> pls excuse the word count of the chapters so far, i don't want to re-write the things you already read from wonwoo's pov so these are just a few snippets for now. they will definitely be longer once we get into the things that happen after the last chapter of kalon, and updates should be more frequent, too :) 
> 
> (i added chapters on top so it's easier to know where exactly in kalon these scenes happened - if they happened during kalon that is - if you wanna go back and re-read them..)


End file.
